maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Atom/Jacky 50A
Biography Atom is the lead robot of the movie Real Steel. He is usually shown as the main good robot in the franchise. Atom is undoubtedly the most unique and successfull robot in the franchise. Among all the bots in the franchise, Atom is the only currently known Sparring type bot in the franchise. Atom is built to take hits, but not to deal hits. However, he still can deal tons of damage if used properly. Like Charlie's usage of Atom. Atom has a special feature called "Shadow Boxing" which allows Atom to mimic his "master's" techniques while fighting. In the movie, Atom is known as the "Junkyard Bot" at first. He was found by Charlie Kenton and his son while searching for custom robot parts to make a new robot. Atom's hand accidentally holds Max Kenton who is falling to a cliff. Charlie then discovers that the arm is a whole robot. Later, Atom was taken to his first fight against Metro, the Frankenbot. Atom beaten Metro. And then goes facing other Bots, and finally facing Zeus, the most advanced Bot in the movie. Surprisingly, Atom nearly won against Zeus although he's simple. Zeus still won, but actually Atom won, just because Zeus knocked out Atom 3 times while Atom knocks Zeus once. But then, Atom is awarded the title "The People's Champion". Class Generalist *Has no strengths or weaknesses against other classes. Recruit *Complete PVP Tournament - Atom to recruit him. Recruitment Dialogue: *"(Announcer) Hailing parts unknown, it's the People's Champion, Atom!" Passives Robotic *Immune to Biological, Psychic attacks, Bleeding and Poisoned. *Vulnernable to EMP. *High crit resistance. Sparring-Type Bot *Reduces damage taken by 95% from every attacks. Takes 100% less damage from melee attacks. *High chance to dodge melee attacks. Increased dodge chance against unarmed melee attacks. Shadow Boxing *When an ally performs an attack, Atom will join the ally's attack and changes the class according to the attacking ally. *When being attacked, Atom will counter attack and gains the class of the attacker. *After the counter, Atom cannot be stunned by any ways for 3 turns. Show Stopper *Chance to increase attack when doing an attack to an enemy. *Attacks has a chance to gain True Strike and Ignore Defense. *If an enemy that is going to be attacked by Atom uses a shield, Atom would just attack the enemy, ignoring the shield. People's Champion *High chance to take the first turn. *If Atom takes the first turn, all of his attacks are Quick Action for just one turn and gets Exhausted . *May block an attack, reducing damage taken and redirects the attack to another enemy. Actions Straight Combo (Level 1) *5 hits. *Melee unarmed attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Melee Setup: Increases damage taken by melee attacks. **Broken Attack: Chance to fail when attacking, cancelling the attack. **Disabled: Disables an action that is going to be used in the next turn. *Special Properties: **Exploits Exposure: Deals extra damage to Exposed targets. **Forceful Inertia: Deals extra damage to targets that has Fortified, also disables the Fortified. Charlie Special (Level 2) *7 hits. *Melee unarmed attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Unprepared: Enemy attacks may can be interrupted. **Soft Spots: Takes more damage from critical hits and reduces critical chance by 25%. *Special Properties: **Exploitation: Deals extra damage against enemies who have every buff and debuffs. **Incredible Force: May destroy a shield in one hit and inflict Pain to an enemy. Evasive And Defensive Stance (Level 6) *Buff. *Buffs Atom himself. *Grants: **Defensive Maneuvers: Counters enemy attacks, reduces damage received and all attacks gain True Strike and can inflict Pain and has a 50% chance to inflict Stun. **Sudden Reaction: Critical attack chance is increased by 50%. Double Uppercut (Level 9) *1 hit. *Melee unarmed attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Broken: Reduces all stats and reduces critical hit chance by 90%. Chance to lose a turn by 80%. **Tasted Steel: Takes more damage from debuffs and all attacks. *Special Properties: **Knockout Punch: Stuns enemies with Combo Setup or Melee Setup. **Fatal Blow: Defeats an enemy that has -30% health. **Guaranteed Crit: Guaranteed to score a critical hit. Stats *Health: 3/5 *Stamina: 5/5 *Attack: 2/5 *Defense: 5/5 *Accuracy 3/5 *Evasion: 4/5 Team-Up Bonuses *Tin-Men: He's a robot though... *Hollywood: Real Steel is a Hollywood movie, or at least a movie. *Real Steel: Bonus for bringing 2 Real Steel characters. Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Movies Category:Video Games